


Taking Leave of Hogwarts

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Friendship, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Damnit! Minerva's been Headmistress for long enough and is more than ready to retire. But Hogwarts won't let her and she needs help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2021





	Taking Leave of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the mods for a fun fest!

Minerva walked through the school. Slower now, not as spry as she had been at the Battle of Hogwarts, but she could still walk the entire school. Castle and grounds both. She made mental note of things that needed to be done before the start of the school year.

She finished her tour at the top of the Astronomy tower. In spite of being early August, it was dusk and getting cool, so she cast a warming charm on herself. She looked over the Forbidden Forest, turning to the Quidditch pitch and then to the lake. A few lights in the far distance indicated where Hogsmeade sat.

It was familiar and beloved. Yet, it was time. Past time for her to leave Hogwarts and leave it to a new Head. There were places she wanted to go and things she wanted to do while she could. Wixen lived long and she had spent enough of her time here at Hogwarts.

She sighed and went back to her office. She took out a quill and parchment and wrote a short note.

_Harry,_

_I was wondering if you and Severus would be available for a small consultation about an issue at Hogwarts. It is not dire by any means, so this can be at your convenience. I'll be at Hogwarts preparing for the new school year but we can meet wherever suits you best._

_Many thanks,_

_Minerva_

"Kimber!" Minerva called the Head Elf.

"Yes, Professor Kitty?" Kimber popped into the room. Minerva grinned wryly. Years ago, one of the first year students had referred to her as that and then it stuck with the Elves. 

She got an envelope out of the drawer of the desk. "Please take this to Lord Black. Make sure you hand it to him personally and to no one else."

"Yes, Professor!" Kimber nodded. She popped out of the office.

She was just thinking she should have asked for tea before sending Kimber away when a tea set appeared on her desk. "Thank you!" Minerva said. 

The sun had set and the stars had appeared outside the office window by the time Kimber came back.

"Lord Black said he could be here tomorrow after lunch," Kimber reported. 

"Thank you, Kimber," Minerva nodded. "That will be all for tonight."

After the renovations needed after the Final Battle had been complete, she had moved the Head's office and living suite closer to the Great Hall. Being up in a tower on the far edge of the castle seemed lonely, as well as a security risk. Being closer to the main part of the building was closer to the students as well as to the other staff. 

Pleasantly tired from the day's exertion, she went to bed early.

It was just past two in the afternoon when the Floo flared and Lord Black and his husband came through. For just a moment, Minerva thought there was a hum of... happiness? flow through the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Minerva greeted them. 

Harry had grown into himself over time. He had a late growth spurt that gave him several needed inches, which gave him a better _presence_. His unruly hair had been tamed only by growing it longer and keeping it in a queue. Harry still made Witch Weekly's "Top Ten Sexiest Wizard" list, to Harry's chagrin.

Severus had also changed. Being away from Hogwarts -- and Voldemort -- had removed the stress that had made him look older. Unlike Harry, Severus had cut his hair short and it stood up in artful spikes that made him look younger and more carefree. 

"Minerva!" Harry greeted her. He came over and gave her a warm hug. 

Severus nodded. "Good to see you, Minerva."

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," she said. "Kimber!"

The Elf appeared. With a snap of her fingers, tea appeared on the table. She nodded at Harry and Severus. "Hogwarts is happy to see you, Lord Black. And you, Headmaster."

Harry waved and Severus nodded back.

"Please, help yourselves," Minerva said.

A few minutes were spent on fixing tea and settling biscuits on plates. Minerva noticed that the House-Elves had made some that Severus particularly liked. She saw his eyes light up as he took some.

"I love these, too. No one makes them like the Hogwarts elves do. Can't eat them all the time anymore," Harry admitted after he bit into his biscuit.

"You'd be fine if you only ate a small handful," Severus teased. "If we have them at home, you eat the entire batch."

"Oh. Well. There is that!" Harry grinned.

It made Minerva happy to see Harry and Severus so settled together. They'd both had bad experiences after the War. It had taken a complete turn-over of the Ministry for Magic and two decades for the public memories to fade enough for them to feel safe enough to return to Britain. Even Harry's roles as Lord of both the Potter and Black lines did not shield him from Wixen who felt he should have done more, done it sooner, shared his wealth, and just given things that were not his to give.

Hermione had done a lot for both men in her work at the ICW. She had exposed the trials Harry had gone through while at Hogwarts -- the Wizarding world outside of Britain had been horrified what Harry had gone through. 

Minerva had done her bit as matchmaker and was smugly proud of it. She had sent a depressed and desperate Severus to Harry, who had already fled to America. Both had sent her messages about _what did you do to me?_ but they had found their footing, and a common ground, and she had been pleased to be invited to their wedding five years later.

"It'll be your twenty-fifth anniversary this year," Minerva said. "Do you have any special plans?"

"I think we do," Harry looked at Severus. "But he won't tell me what they are!"

"You know perfectly well you will be pleased," Severus said. "And the surprise is the best part."

Evidently, this was a long-standing discussion.

"But we're here because you seem to have a problem?" Harry asked. "What do you think we can help you with?"

"I've enjoyed working here at Hogwarts, but I think it's time to retire," she said plainly. "I can talk about it, like now, but when I try to officially tender my resignation to the Board, I can't do it."

Harry frowned. "What can't you do?"

"Watch," she said, taking up the quill and parchment she had set out on the desk. She started to write.

_Lady Longbottom,_

_I would like to inform the Board of Governors of Hogwarts of my intention to retire as Headmistress at the end of the next school year._

_Minerva McG---_

At that point, the parchment went up in flames. Minerva quickly lifted her hands from the small fire and the parchment quickly turned to ashes.

"Huh," Harry said. 

Severus frowned.

"This happens every time I try to write that letter," Minerva said. "No matter what I write in the letter, once I start to write my signature the letter bursts into flames and turns to ash."

"Have you tried to write this from another location?" Severus asked.

Minerva nodded. "Other locations inside the Castle, on the grounds, from Hogsmeade, from Gringotts, and even in Muggle London. Also, I tried with Muggle pen and paper in all of those places. Always the same thing. The letter bursts into flames and disappears."

"Would you do it again for us?" Harry asked. "I'd like to cast some diagnostic spells, if you don't mind."

"I trust you to do what is necessary," Minerva said. "Cast when you want." She summoned another piece of parchment. She felt spells settle on her but she ignored them as she started to write. She made it short, just to be efficient, and watched as the parchment burst into flames.

"Okay, I'm not getting anything," Harry said. "Sev? Any ideas?"

"I will need to think about it," Severus replied cautiously.

"Not a problem," Minerva said. "I've actually already talked to Alice, so she is aware, but the Board can't do anything official until they have it in writing. However, what I'd like to do is have someone work with me throughout the next year so I can share information about what needs to be done and not leave the new Head without what they need to do proper job."

"I can appreciate that," Severus said dryly.

Minerva gave a small laugh.

"We are looking for a new Deputy Headmaster, but whatever is doing that," she pointed to the ash on the desk, "also will not let me speak about my retirement in the hiring interviews except in the most general terms."

"That is inconvenient," Harry agreed.

"Very," Minerva agreed. "Do you think you can help?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "What do you think, love? Want to check out the library and see if we can find something helpful?"

Severus shrugged. "We have no other obligations and it's been a while since we've been here. We can do that."

"Good!" Minerva said. "I have some bookkeeping to update, so I'll be here. Feel free to call Kimber if you need anything."

She watched as Harry took Severus' hand as they walked out into the hall.

Minerva finished her bookkeeping and called, "Kimber."

The Elf popped into the room. "What can I help with?"

"It's getting late. If you would find Lord Black and his husband, please invite them to stay for dinner."

"They still in library. We will be pleased to have them!" With a nod, Kimber popped away.

Minerva freshened up and went off to see what might be of interest in the library.

She found them arguing amiably about a potions book, of all things. 

"Minerva, you really need some content experts to go through your holdings," Severus said. "The Selenic book is so out of date and has some dangerous information in it. If students got their hands on it, it could cause several problems."

Minerva sighed. "That's a project that I've been working on for years. I don't have the resources to cull the collection as well as purchase new resources. And I'm always fighting the _completists_ who insist things like that should be here whether it's appropriate or not."

Harry raised an eyebrow while looking at Severus. "Oh, very well. I'll be glad to _volunteer_ to go through your collection of Potions books." Severus gave a small grin. "And Harry will be glad to assist me with it."

Harry frowned. "That's not what I meant..."

"Nevertheless, it's a project we will both be glad to work on," Severus said silkily.

Harry grinned. "Could be worse. You could have me cleaning cauldrons again."

"Anything you can do to help is appreciated," Minerva said. "And I think dinner is about ready."

Minerva led them to what had once been a classroom but she used it now as a meeting room. The House-Elves had set it up for dinner.

Kimber popped into the room. "Lord Black, Headmaster. Would you like wine with your dinner?"

"Certainly," Severus nodded. "Whatever you think will go well with the menu."

"Duck cassoulet," Kimber said.

"Oh, you made his favorite!" Harry laughed.

"A red wine, then," Severus said.

"Yes, Headmaster!" Kimber said before she popped away.

Kimber brought the wine and Severus opened it to let it breathe before dinner. 

Minerva listened as Harry recounted the tale of one of the books from the Restricted Section trying to nip his fingers. 

"Dinner is served," Kimber announced as the meal appeared on the table.

"Thank you," Minerva said.

Severus poured them each a glass of wine and they tucked into the meal.

As they ate, Minerva saw Harry sit up and look at his husband thoughtfully.

"Minerva, I just had an idea. I'd like to try something," Harry said.

"Certainly!"

"Kimber!" Harry called. 

The House-Elf appeared. "Yes, Lord Black?"

Harry propped his chin on his hand and looked at the elf. "You've called Severus _Headmaster_ a couple of times."

Kimber nodded.

"Why is that?" Harry asked softly.

"Because that is what he is!" Kimber said proudly. "He is the Headmaster."

"And Professor McGonagall?"

"She is Acting Headmistress." Kimber bounced in place.

Minerva felt her jaw drop. "That explains a lot!"

"You can't retire from a job you don't have," Harry pointed out.

Minerva had to laugh. 

"What do we have to do to let Professor McGonagall retire?" Harry asked.

"Headmaster has to let her," Kimber replied. "Simple to do."

"And what does Headmaster Snape have to do to retire?" Harry went to the next thought.

Kimber frowned. "House-Elves do not want Headmaster to retire." She twisted her hands together. "Headmaster Snape is a good man. We's hoping he come back to us."

"Oh," Severus breathed.

Minerva could see Severus was thrown by the hopefulness of the Elf.

"I'm willing to stay for another school year," Minerva said. "And we're hiring a new Deputy who's not going to be teaching, only helping the Headmaster. So there are plenty of hands to do the work."

"I... we have to talk about it," Severus replied, looking at Harry. 

Harry looked back, amusement on his face.

"And we have a vacation already planned for, I'm assuming the fall," Harry added. "So we'll be away for a bit."

"If it's this year, like I said, there will be plenty of hands to do the work," she nodded. "And some good experience for a new Deputy."

"We will talk about it," Severus said firmly.

From the look on Harry's face, Minerva suspected she'd be leaving Hogwarts in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/85295.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
